


The Necklace

by Rekall



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Background Anne/Jack, Background Anne/Jack/Max, F/F, Longing, Nipple Licking, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anne finds a necklace she knows who she's going to give it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



Anne held up the necklace as she inspected it; the blue gem sparkled in the sunlight, drawing her admiration. Someone had spent a small fortune on the necklace. It was a wonder it was even onboard the ship filled with sailors and cargo. Likely it had been stolen from last time the ship was in port. Sailors simply didn't have that kind of money.

Regardless, it didn't matter. It was hers now, claimed from the dead corpse at her feet. It was no wonder the sailor had attempted to put up a fight, not that he had been any real challenge for Anne. But now that Anne had the necklace she had no plans on letting it go easily as well.

Anne knew that prizes were to be split among the crew but so far no one had noticed the necklace and Anne planned on keeping it that way. They were all busy going through the other items the ship had been carrying and keeping an eye on the sailors that were currently held captive. All she had to do was slip it in her pocket and none would be the wiser.

"I really don't think something so shiny is your type."

Anne rolled her eyes as her hand clenched around the necklace, vanishing it from sight. "Fuck off." Despite her words she was glad it was only Jack. Jack knew and loved her more than anyone else. 

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Jack said, keeping his voice low as his eyes darted around at the rest of the crew. "You know how hard it was for them to accept you. Is she really worth one necklace when you've worked so hard to earn their trust?"

Silently Anne fumed. From under the brim of her hat her eyes glared at Jack, part of her hoping that under her gaze he would relent. The worst part was she knew he was right. It wasn't worth risking everything for a necklace, even if it meant seeing Max's smile upon receiving it.

Wordlessly Anne handed the necklace over to Jack. With another glare, she turned away, not wanting to deal with him anymore. He could be so selfish at times, even though she knew he was just using his brains to make the right decision. He was always looking out for her which both made her happy and infuriated her at times.

The stupid part was she still loved him. Whenever she saw herself in the future, Jack was always by her side. She didn't want a life without him.

But she also loved Max.

Max moved her in ways that she still didn't understand. All she knew she needed Max in her life right now. Thankfully Jack was understanding about it, which made her love him all the more, even when he was being annoying.

As business was finished up, Anne leaned against the railing of the ship as she watched the crew as they worked. In theory she should go help them but they were all bastards as far as she was concerned. She had been one of the first across to invade the merchant ship and she had lost count of the men she killed before they surrendered. If that didn't earn their respect, she knew nothing would. She was a woman and some would never be able to get past that fact. The worst of them would likely find themselves at the end of her sword one day.

For some of them, Anne was looking forward to it.

Her eyes eventually fell to Jack, just like always. He was a good captain, she couldn't deny that. With Max's tips they were making more money than they ever had under Vane. They were their own bosses now, in charge of their own lives. It was a good feeling.

Soon they were untangling themselves from the merchant ship and sailing once again. They would reach Nassau in a day, which was not soon enough for Anne's taste. She wanted to see Max; wanted to touch her and be touched. She was so soft and different from Jack but that didn't stop Anne from seeking out Jack's bed that night. 

It was mid-afternoon the next day when they finally reached Nassau. Anne made sure she was one of the first to reach shore. As soon as her feet hit the ground she wasted no time in heading off to find Max. A voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong, reminding her that there were other duties that needed attending too first, but she needed Max. It had been too long. Max was a drug she needed.

"Off so soon?"

Anne froze at Jack's voice. She turned to look at him and a surge of emotion went through her. Max may be a drug but Jack was the air she needed to keep breathing. "Join us."

Jack however shook his head as he moved closer. "Unfortunately my captain duties prevent me from running off right now. Do however try and keep some energy until later."

A smirk crossed Anne's face. "No promises." She knew however it wouldn't be an issue.

"A memento then to remind you," Jack said as he took her hand and pressed something into it. Anne was startled by the move but before she could say anything Jack had turned and began walking away through the busy Nassau crowd.

Slowly Anne unraveled her fingers to reveal the necklace she had been admiring the day before, the one she knew that Max would like. Jack hadn't shown it to the crew like she thought he would. He had kept it for her; it was their little secret. There would be hell if anyone found out, but Anne wouldn't let that happen.

Grasping her fingers around the necklace once again, Anne continued her search for Max. She didn't have to look far. Word of their arrival had already reached Max and she was waiting for Anne in her bedchambers. It seemed liked Max missed her just as much and that knowledge sent a warmth of happiness through Anne. 

"You look tired," were the first words out of Max's mouth. 

Anne was about to protest that she wasn't but Max didn't wait for a reply. She simply cupped Anne's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet; it was what Anne needed but she also wanted more. She took hold of Max's shoulders and dragged her closer, increasing the pressure of the kiss. She felt needy and desperate but at the moment she also didn't care. 

They moved towards the bed, hastily removing their clothing as they went until they were both naked and laying on the bed side-by-side, arms wrapped around each other. 

Anne closed her eyes as Max's mouth moved to her neck. She loved the feeling; the sucks and the little bites that were quickly smoothed over with a lick of Max's tongue. Max's mouth always moved with a gentleness, she knew not to leave too many visible marks. Anne already got enough hassle from the others, she didn't want them to know anything else that could be used against her. If Anne had things her way, none of them would be an issue ever again but her anger and violence had already gotten her and Jack in trouble once before. If it was just herself to think about she wouldn't care, but she had Jack and she had Max. She couldn't ruin things for them.

As Max's mouth moved downward, Anne rolled onto her back, giving Max easier access to her body. Her fingers dug into Max's hair as Anne guided her to where she wanted Max to go. A gasp escaped her as Max ran her tongue over a nipple before sucking it into her mouth. 

Focused on Max's tongue and lips rubbing against her nipple, Anne didn't realize as Max moved her hand to Anne's other breast until she felt the tip of Max's thumb brush against the other nipple. Her body jerked and passion pooled inside.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Max said as she momentary moved her mouth away.

Max kept her promise. In no time at all she had Anne panting as grasped the sheets of the bed, the fabric twisting under her fingers. A heated desire burned inside Anne and everywhere Max touched with her fingers or tongue only fueled that fire.

With the release of that heat was a rush of pleasure. 

But neither one had any plan on stopping anytime soon. 

There was however something Anne wanted to take care of first.

"I have something for you," she said as she slipped from the bed and walked unashamed and naked over to where her jacket had been casually thrown to the floor earlier. It didn't take her long to find the necklace and clasp it into her hand before making her way back to the bed.

She sat before Max, her hand clenched in a fist which she slowly unraveled to reveal the necklace. Even in the dim lighting of the room it glimmered, looking just as lovely as it had when Anne had found it. Anne didn't say a thing. She simply gazed at Max, waiting for some sort of response.

"It's beautiful." 

"Wear it?" Although it was a request, Anne's rough voice made it sound more like a demand. Max however didn't seem to mind. She smiled as she turned away and lifted her hair from the back of her neck. 

Anne's fingers fumbled at the clasp as she undid the necklace. Reclosing it around Max's neck was more successful. Her hand lingered on the back of Max's neck for a moment, stroking the sensitive skin and making Max shudder. 

When Max turned over once again there was a lustful look in her eye. She laid stretched out on the bed and Anne loomed over her, taking a moment to admire the necklace on Max before lowering and pressing their bodies together. 

As they kissed, Max looped her arms over Anne's shoulders in a loose hold and for the moment there was no place else that Anne wanted to be. 

Later, they were still lying naked together when Jack joined them. Anne's heart warmed at the sight of him. She needed him just as much as she needed Max, not that she wanted him to know that. Anne suspected he knew anyway but he wisely kept it to himself.

When she finally went to sleep that night she was pressed against Max while Jack curled up behind her with an arm thrown over her body. She knew that tomorrow would likely bring more trouble their way but until then she felt safe and loved with the two people she cared about more than anything in the world.

Max may have gotten the necklace but Anne knew she had the real prize.


End file.
